The Witcher locations
The major locations in the game are as follows: Kaer Morhen, the Outskirts, the Temple Quarter, the Trade Quarter, the Lakeside / Murky Waters, Old Vizima, the Swamp Cemetery, and the Old Manor. General types of locations These kinds of places are found in each of the Acts of the game and a general treatment already exists: * Circles of Elements * Inns and Taverns * Places of Power * Posters, these really only appear in Acts II and III and are merely for interest Prologue Kaer Morhen * Courtyard * Ground floor (1st floor for North Americans) ** Kitchen ** Dining Hall * First floor (2nd floor for North Americans) ** Evening Hall ** Library ** Armory ** West Hall * Triss' room * Witchers' laboratory Act I Outskirts of Vizima * Cave under the city walls * Crypt in the Outskirts * Eternal Fire Shrines * Inn * Old Mill * Salamandra hideout in the Outskirts ** Southern Cave in the Outskirts Main village * Town Center ** Church ** Reverend's House ** Vesna's House Private homes These are private homes outside the main village * Abigail's House * Haren Brogg's House * Odo's House Gates * Maribor Gate, locked * Merchants' Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked until the end of the Act Act II Temple Quarter of Vizima * Angus' house * Armorer of the Order * Cemetery of Vizima ** Vizima Cemetery Crypt * Detective's House * Dungeon * haunted house, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Merchant Street ** Shani's House * Sewers of Vizima ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' Lair ** Crypt * St. Lebioda's Hospital ** Altar of Melitele * Thaler's Place Nonhuman District * Dwarven Blacksmith shop * Dwarven Blacksmith's house, where the half-elf Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Kalkstein's Place * Vivaldi's Place Slums * Eager Thighs Brothel * Hairy Bear Inn * Ramsmeat's Place * house where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story lives * "haunted" house where the ambush takes place * warehouse where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra Gates * Merchants' Gate, not specifically identified and locked * Gate to the dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter, locked * North Gate, locked Vizima Dike Swamp * Brickmakers' Quarry * Brickmakers' Village * Druids' Grove * Golem Burial Grounds * Gramps' Hut * the landing * Lumberjacks' Glade * Mage's Tower, locked until the very end of Act II * Scoia'tael encampment * Swamp Cave * Wyvern Island Act III Trade Quarter of Vizima * Cemetery, new entrance available * Gamblers' Den * Guardhouse * Herbalist's house * House of the Queen of the Night * John Natalis Square ** Triss' House * Marketplace ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Radovid's Hideout * New Narakort Inn * Rozalind Pankiera's house (the girl with Dandelion's lute) * Salamandra Hideout * Town Hall * Vivaldi and Sons Bank * the Workshop Gates * Cemetery Gates * Maribor Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked * Gate to the Temple Quarter Temple Quarter of Vizima * all locations accessible in Act II * Nonhuman District, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Sewers of Vizima new locations accessible within ** Elven Ruins ** Salamandra Hideout Swamp * all locations accessible in Act II * Salamandra encampment Other * Salamandra Base Act IV Black Tern Island * Altar of Dagon Fields * Crypt in the Fields * Druids' Circle * the Hermit's place ** Kurgans * Old Farm * Raspberry Patch * Ruined Mill Lakeside * Elven Cave * Fisher King's hut * Lady of the Lake's Altar * Crypt by the Lakeside Murky Waters Village * Adam's house * Alina's house * Baker's house * Blacksmith's house * Celina's house * Tobias, the village chief's, house Just outside the village * Bridge to the Fields * Country Inn * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruins Act V Royal Castle Swamp Cemetery * Ancient Crypts * Cemetery Island ** Striga's Crypt * Old Manor ** Old Manor Catacombs * Old Mine * Raven's Crypt * Refugees' Caves ** Druids' Cave Old Vizima * Field Hospital * Kalkstein's laboratory * the makeshift forge * the Executioner's Tower * the Solitary Tower * the Order command post * hte Scoia'tael hideout * the fences' hangout * the Breach in the Wall Vizima Dike * Gate to Old Vizima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilogue Temple Quarter of Vizima * Cloister * Safe House * Sewers of Vizima ** Zeugl's lair Icy Plains Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Northern Kindoms ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor *** Vizima *Nilfgaard *Zerrikania ** Metinna 1 Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher Epilogue